


And So It is...

by veiledndarkness



Category: Closer (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment's hesitation, he can see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It is...

Title: And So It is...

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Implied Alice/Larry

Rating: PG

Summary: In a moment's hesitation, he can see her.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were. No profit and so on.

*

I cupped her cheek, her warm exhales ghosting across my thumb.

 

The temptation was there, her lure powerful. In a moment’s hesitation, I could see everything, her barriers, all that she holds back, and the weaknesses that she fought not to show.

 

The way she tilted her head, her eyes daring me; our heads close to one another.

 

She’s danger, lust and love, too tempting and so young.

 

I want to gather her in my arms. I want to keep her at arms length.

 

She’s sly, disarming, and vulnerable. No, I won’t do this. But God, how I want to.

*


End file.
